clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Real Sthomas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Fan Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Hip Slip page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! welcome to my talk page! Hey there I`m the creator of Club Pengun:The Show.I jus twanted to say thanks for the improvements on the page.I`ll keep it up there for you.See ya.Addy1234 (talk) 22:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I`m that same person.No i`m not.But if you want to add more charecters and eps and bloopers,Contact me.Addy1234 (talk) 22:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay.I saw somthing simular on my favourate show.K.Dance will fall in love.Dan takes her on a date.Rookie thinks somthing is wrong and spys on them during there date along with Mr Cow2.But Dan is a henchman trained by Herbert and traps her.Addy1234 (talk) 03:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I`m Australian so i don`t celebrate thanksgiving.Besides,they don`t have to be in a perticular order.Addy1234 (talk) 05:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I do celebrate them.I`ll change them around and have christmas go next.Or thanksgiving.Addy1234 (talk) 09:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.But i wanted to say i saw your edit on the trivia.I think it might be to violent.I Planed it to be at a G rating.No Offence.So maybe i can change it into somthing i little more suitable.I Hope you Understand.And thank you.Don`t worry,i was thinking of turning it into a blaster fight,like a sci-fi blaster.Cause it`s like a gun fight but less violent.Addy1234 (talk) 09:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice.But should he have some clothes on?Addy1234 (talk) 04:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Addy1234 (talk) 23:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Don`t worry.It`s fine.Addy1234 (talk) 04:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I was also wondering if you could draw him as a Zombie for my Video Game.P.S:Like the Pie Smash Minigame and Check Out the Music i put in for the levels and stuff!Addy1234 (talk) 04:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Who was that guy who did all that edits that wasn`t us and what did he do?Addy1234 (talk) 07:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Whoa!Dude!Chill.I knwo this is happening,but who knows,maybe some of the stuff might be good.Also,i wanted to say that a freind of mine sonic,i`m allowing her to do a few tweaks and changes as well.Addy1234 (talk) 09:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S:I forgot to tell you.What did you think was the best part about the music in that game i made.You know which one i`m talking about. Did you here the news!?Aunt Artic is the Director!I Even have proof! PROOF I TELL YOU!!!PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!! Uh,Sthomas,i don`t feel real comfortable with the whole Benny Skurger thing.I don`t really like the idea that they get destroyed.So,do they stay alive,cause if they don`t can you work somthing out?Addy1234 (talk) 06:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OKAY,I`VE STARTED A WIKI FOR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW.The Wiki Sure.But i noticed Sunglasses Penguin.When i made this game i didn`t plan it being realated to our Show.I can still make Mr Cow2 appear and Sunglasses Penguin,but i planned on Gary deafeating Klutzy in the Robot.Are you okay with that?Addy1234 (talk) 21:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Look,My Ellite Penguin Force dosn`t merge with Club Penguin The Show so it our show dosn`t exist when i`m making scenes for the movie. Super Penguins I'm an fan of super heroes. Please can you help me something? My super hero team SPS (Super Penguin Squad) I need some help with the story. please can write the some of the story please. Thanks. I said story not more characters Make an story of Club Penguin - Super Penguins. Like in the opening Rockhopper was watch the 20th anniversary of Shadow Guy and Gamma gal. All 5 penguins (Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Cadence and Gary (all in order gains super powers) Rockhopper can stretch! Aunt Arctic can speak to Puffles! Sensei can spray water and fire in his hands! Cadence can sparkle and turn invisible! and Gary grows into an size of an lighthouse with four arms and a tail. Herbert was trying to steal their powers but will the heroes fight down? make the whole story extended. you should do a little bit of the story for an head start Please do a little bit of the story of all the 5 heroes got their super powers. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am Lily8763 and i just was thinking i wanna be on the club penguin the show! can you ask the maker for me its ok if no. DUDE! SOMEONE DELATED ALL OF YOUR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW WORK!!! I CHEAKED AND ITS ALL DELEATED! Super Penguins Help me with the story please. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 22:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I KNEW IT! i knew you were gonna use my idea! fromLily8763cp Lets have peace *I know this "edit war" has been going on for awhile but i want us to make peace now and work thogther. from:User:Lily8763cp your definitely invited to the party! the real sthomas! I looked at my talk page and I couldn't help noticing the message you sent me. as a matter of fact I just finished making you the template. here's my opinion of you this my rating of how I think people/penguins are white = really hate them yellow = hate them orange = extremely don't like them green = really don't like them blue = don't like them at all red = don't like them very much purple = like them a little bit brown = like them black = really like them bronze = think they're are really awesome silver = think they're more awesome than you gold = the most extremely awesome penguin/person in multiple universes the real sthomas, out of all that I would DEFINTELY choose gold here's some templates for you, JUST for you! would you like to come to my party? if yes go to yes if no go to no. yes no here's my favourite template of all time!: use it well!:D hey the real sthomas! i made a friendship template for you! and by the way i saw your user page and at the bottom i saw the template i made. anyway here's the friendship template! the real sthomas tracker I made a tracker for you! I hope you like it! Developed by Mr Cow2 ??? I'm new to wikia so I have some questions for you. * what's a forum? * what's a thread? * what's an archive? * what's a the real sthomas? * what's HTML? * what's RGBA? * what's arial code MS? * what's user preferences for? * how did you join darktans army? note: if you ever become and administrator on club penguin wiki please unblock meMart456t (talk) 01:17, December 24, 2012 (UTC)Mart456t (talk) sincerely, mart456t. Whens the party? Whens the Party Dude? Let me know and Mart456t too! -User:Lily8763cp I helped I made a picture for Robo-Sthomas X! Hope you aprove! -User:Lily8763cp whaddya mean? I saw the Mr cow2 page and it said that he wan't invited to mart456t's party and vows to get revenge. What's that supposed to mean I did everything I can to invite you.Mart456t (talk) 17:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ??? how did you join Darktan's army? I want to join! Mart456t (talk) 02:01, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Mart456t (talk) 02:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC) You have 2 new messages. Hey! I saw you gave someone who didnt know too good a tracker.Can you please give me one too?Its ok if no. I made a tracker for him so he probably copied the code -Lord M was here edit count here's the edit count I made for you! It took me forever to make it. I met you on cp I met you on cp and I was saying hey to and you just disappeared and I'm still waiting at the iceberg for you Mart456t (talk) 22:57, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I am on the iceberg waiting for u im waiting at the iceberg for you again hurry up! I'm waiting in your igloo YOU GOT HACKED :O!?! you can't POSSIBLY be serious. were you banned? I don't want to see you as a clone. Clones scare me lies. Your not a clone. You said HA HA! TRICKED YOU! and now your saying that your a clone. lies. ... why did you fall into a toilet? dude, I've been waiting in your igloo for 10 minutes and your not coming. I'm still on bobsled. I'm waiting for you to go on. RE:Hello! Hi Sthomas, Nice to see you too! Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Who is on the wiki now if your leaving? It is a sad moment to see you go but I got one question. Who is on the wiki now if your leaving? Awnser on User Talk: Mrpenguin887. ;( I am! I taught him how do most of the stuff he's done in the past month or so! PROMOTION!!! yo sthomas, this is mart. once ur promoted to b-crat can u promote me to admin? plz? no "you know what" ripping,then were good couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 16:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) he could punch him in the face,seems legit to me couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 18:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) damn straight! also,if you like sonic my friend owns a fanon wiki how do you make those tags? I want to make one for myself these kind of tags couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) thx couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ask first before adding a champion k? couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 18:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) does speed dasher still use the wiki? if not can I adopt metal explorer? couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) thx.and I have'nt forgotten,I was in spain for a week,soz I did'nt have a blog or anything :/ couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:33, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as you are the new admin... you should probably get rid of these and these. --Yowuza (talk) 14:31, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and my user page as well. Nearly forgot. --Yowuza (talk) 14:34, May 29, 2013 (UTC) welcome Plasmachu,at your funeralMewThree,your escort out of this life 16:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) can I adopt Zone,Kill,IcE,sensei wraith,the entire darktan army(including puffles)? painting people blue to a better twomorrow 13:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sthomas, Klump here and I am doing awesome stuff like AWESOMENESS!!! LOL!!!! Klump! Presentation (talk) 16:39, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thomas,can you stop Klump from editing marvel takeover? he keeps changing the plot Fanon Wiki Do you know about the new Fanon Wiki everyone moved in 2010? It's more active, but many users have left due to glitches. Im just asking. This one here in Wikia is pretty inactive and is abandoned. --Penstubal (talk) 20:06, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude im Back :D excited that Mr. Blue didnt still my wallet XD lets finish Club Penguin meets poptropica Hey Dude i know youre probz gonna say no but can you make me a mod of this wiki ? Carter2034 (talk) 19:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Carter2034 No, im not angry about you editing my page I like it when you edit it, because sometimes I can't come up with ideas. Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 16:17, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dude ! I finished Club Penguin Meets Poptropica ! Carter2034 (talk) 13:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Carter2034 Hey! For you question you asked me about the Lily shorts,sure! just say they are made by you. 2 Questions 1: I started a chat, are you going to join? 2: Why is the wiki always empty when I am on? Thanks for awnsering User talk: Mrpenguin887 Hey! Sthomas, is it okay if I delete the Devin203040506070puffle00XD and Emmity part of the Spanish Strikes Back! actors. They're the 2 most evil characters I ever created, so I don't really think he would fit in a Spanish movie bureaucrat rights/editing Heyo, Sthomas! You should contact wikia to give u b-crat rights. Currently ur the only active admin, and unless someone is made a b-crat, ull probably be the last. The reason I'm not doing it is becuz I don't find myself worthy too <:( and plus, I thought b-crat rights came with adoption. Like I said, ur the only active admin right now, you've got a whole wiki to urself. We've got stuff from the last CPFW generation popping out everywhere. Even the home page is a bunch of stuff from 3 yrs ago. WE'VE GOT A WHOLE ENTIRE WIKI TO REDECORATE! Attack of the Mutant Penguins Now that Monocles is out, we have to make plans for the next movie Attack of the Mutant Penguins. Let's plan here. music template *wipes off sweat* for the past 2 hours I've been making a template that can play CP music on your userpage, and finally I'm done. It hasn't shown any sign of working yet but can you please put it on your userpage anyways? P.S. let's spend some time writing the script for Under the Grave, because I can't wait 'til Spanish Strikes Back! starts. U_U Don't you think it's a little harsh to block someone for changing there OWN character from Clovesdell to Clovedence? I have to change every word "Clovedence" on this wiki to Clovesdell now. IRC Channel I'm going to TRY to get this weekee an IRC Channel, and please don't TRY to stop me. patroller rights dude, I'm not begging or anything, just asking/telling you something. You got admin rights when you had less edits than I do now, I make about 35 edits a day, and next to you I'm in charge of this wiki, and I'm probably going to get us an IRC Channel and I think I deserve patroller rights AT LEAST. PWEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZ!!!